


A Speedster and A Canary

by FallenQueen2



Series: Heroes Vs. Aliens Drabbles [10]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 4 way crossover, AU, Gen, heroes Vs Aliens, logical mick, non-canon interaction, request of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8813206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: Chooch77 on Fanfiction.Net wanted to see Barry and Sara interaction, so here we are.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's not my best work, because I can't seem to make these two work together in the same scene. Anyways enjoy!

“We have been trying so hard to stop people from messing with time and then you go and do just that!” Sara lashed out at Barry; sure they had all agreed that they were going to trust Barry now and the Dominators had been driven away. However the sting of what Barry did was still there and Sara was not sure if forgiving Barry was something she could do when she had so many chances to kill Darhk to save her sister. 

“Don’t you think I realize what I did?” Barry snapped back, finally reaching his breaking point. Sara had no idea what he had gone through in both timelines. 

“I’m not sure you do as you’ve done this before and it never turned out well for you, yet here we are.” Sara waved her hands and Barry breathed out heavily through his nose trying to control his emotions. 

“Both of you enough, you’re giving me a headache.” Mick of all people stepped between the two arguing heroes that had been getting closer and closer without noticing. 

“Stay out of this Mick.” Sara bared her teeth, expecting him to do so.

“Think it about it Lance, if Red made such a big ripple in the time whatever then why didn’t Gideon or pretty boy’s device pick up on it? Why weren’t we alerted to it to come and stop it from happening? Ever think that maybe this ‘Flashpoint’ was suppose to happen? Think about it.” Mick stated facts and Sara deflated a bit seeing his logic and Barry scuffed his shoe against the floor in front of him, grateful that Mick had sort of stuck up for him but the fact that he was destined to screw up the timeline was a little too much for him to handle at the moment. 

“…Ollie told me that you singlehandedly took out the League of Assassins a while back?” Sara said slowly, clearly changing subjects and showing that she was willing to never bring it up again and Barry was fine with this.

“Yeah, they never saw it coming.” Barry felt himself smile as he remembered zipping around Nanda Parbat. 

“You’d make a good ninja, if tone down the red and maybe do something about that obvious streak of Lightning.” Sara smirked and Barry shuddered.

“Thanks I think? I think I’ll stick with my obvious red suit and Lightning for the time being, but if it meant being able to fight like you then well it’s a tempting offer.” Barry said complimenting Sara’s obvious skills and the blonde perked up at his words. 

“Speaking of tempting offers, what can you tell me about your alien friend.” Sara locked arms with Barry to tug him away to get the details on the pretty, badass alien Barry had brought along.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on my tumblr
> 
> https://fallenqueen2.tumblr.com


End file.
